


Forever

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dog is a hero, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Fuck you Kang and Gimple, Jesus is ours now, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Another fix-it fic for 9x08. Jesus will never die on my watch.





	Forever

I'm obsessed with the various fix-it fics where Jesus doesn't die. Here's another one. Enjoy.  
~~  
Paul was pissed, kinda. Had been a while. Since Maggie left really. He didn't appreciate having the leadership of Hilltop thrust on him so unceremoniously. He didn't want to be a leader when Gregory was in charge, he didn't want to be one now. How was it that no one got that. There's no one else they all said. What did they know.

He knew the strife between Maggie and Michonne was affecting all the communities but he never expected Maggie to actually run away from the issue. She never even told anyone, just pulled up stakes and left, meeting Georgie part of the way. 

It hurt. She was the closest thing to a sister he'd ever had and she just left, no goodbyes. He missed her so much and he missed Hershel too . Maggie had referred to Paul as Uncle Jesus almost right away, especially since he'd been the one to help her after the baby was born. 

Tara was there as his second and he loved her but it wasn't the same. Being around Maggie helped him cope better sometimes. Being the only gay man living at Hilltop got lonely after a while.

Aaron had been a godsend in a way. He could relate to him in a way he couldn't to others. Not just because he too was also gay but because they both grew up in group homes. He felt a kindred spirit in Aaron but it still wasn't the same. 

He knew Rick's death hit everyone hard, more so with Daryl. He'd known Rick since the beginning, and ended up floundering so badly after. Not even Carol could console him. Paul had developed a friendship with the hunter on the few occasions Daryl stayed at Hilltop before Maggie left. Now he hardly saw him. He missed that.

And yet here he was. The re-elected leader of Hilltop and he was bored to tears with it. He didn't want to deal with noise complaints or land expansions or medicinal plant growths. He didn't want to deal with overseeing the gathering of scrap metal from the Scavengers old haunt or organizing runs to the Kingdom or Oceanside. He wanted to be out there, doing what he always did. 

He missed everything. He missed Maggie and Hershel. He missed Rick and Michonne. He missed recruiting. He missed Daryl.

There, he'd said it. He knew Daryl would never be a community leader. Paul knew from conversations with the man that he hated every minute he spent in Sanctuary after Negan's defeat. Adding to that was how betrayed he felt when Rick had unilaterally decided to spare Negan, with no thought to how Maggie or Daryl or anyone else would fear. Carl wanted peace but what did that matter now? He was dead. Peace or war wouldn't affect him anymore. 

Paul sighed as he let himself get lost in the music playing. He'd missed music too. Getting a shitload of records in exchange for Maggie was no consolation at all. It was a joke. 

Later, as he headed down the steps of Barrington house, he was surprised to hear the bark of a dog followed by the roar of a motorbike. He hadn't expected to see Daryl today but he was always a welcome sight. He felt a pang in his stomach seeing the archer hug Aaron and more or less ignore him, but he was glad to know Daryl was going out with them to search for Eugene, which wouldn't be easy since Rosita was so incoherent when they found her.

But Eugene was one of the family. Even though he had temporarily aligned himself with Negan, even for self preservation, he had more than proven himself to them, with just the guns that backfired alone. He was a lot more proficient a fighter now, and Paul suspected he was probably in love with Rosita.

Finally, he, Aaron and Daryl, along with Dog, headed out of Hilltop, heading the way Rosita gave the vague instructions about. When they stopped at a large field, seeing the walkers just milling around, neither man knew what do think. 

"Have you ever seen them act like this, ever?" Paul asked Aaron.

"No, never."

After a bark from Dog, Daryl looked around. "We should go, there's a storm coming."

In more ways than one, Paul thought.

When they finally found Eugene, he was freaked out, spouting off something about whispering walkers. He stayed silent as Daryl and Aaron both denied the idea of evolving walkers, but Paul knew how intelligent Eugene was. If he thought so, maybe there was something to it. Or maybe it was something simpler than that.

Dog alerted them to the presence of walkers and they quickly left the barn. Daryl separated from them at one point to try to distract the herd with firecrackers, an idea from Paul's own arsenal. Daryl, however, was stunned to see the herd ignore the noise and continue on towards the graveyard, where Paul, Aaron, and Eugene were.

"Dog, let's go!"

Daryl and Dog ran towards the graveyard in time to see Paul miss a walker, who--wtf?--ducked? The walker grabbed Paul's sword and went to shove it through the man's back when Dog ran and jumped on the walker's back. 

"Dog!"

Paul turned, grabbed back his sword and drove it into the walker's head. Dog then turned and started licking Paul all over his face. 

"Okay, Dog, wait, c'mon..."

Paul chuckled as he was knocked back onto his ass, Dog still in his lap. He turned to look at the walker who tried to attack him. He noticed some stitching on the walker's head. Confused, he picked at it with the end of the sword, the pieces parting to reveal another head, the head of a man. 

"What the hell?"

Daryl watched as Michonne, Aaron and the two newbies struck back at the walkers with a vengeance. The hunter jogged over to Paul, Dog, and the walker, jaw nearly dropping when Paul pulled the walker's head off. 

"It's not a walker," Paul mumbled, almost to himself. 

Daryl knelt down next to the Hilltop leader, looking at the mask. Paul looked at Daryl in shock. 

"It's not a walker."

"We gotta get outta here."

Daryl stood up and helped Paul to his feet. They turned to their allies and quickly left the graveyard.

**

Hours later, Paul was again seated on the couch upstairs at Barrington. Eugene was in the infirmary after having his knee reset, Rosita right next to him. Aaron was with Gracie, Michonne had left for Alexandria as soon as she could. The newbies--Magna and Yumiko were their names, he'd learned-- were staying in what used to be his trailer. Daryl had decided to stay for at least the next 24 hours or so, since Dog was sticking to Paul like glue, the animal's head currently resting in his lap.

He couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the graveyard. People disguised as walkers. And he's almost died at the hands of one. Dog had saved his life. 

He looked down at Dog, who's eyes peered up at him. "Good boy, such a good boy."

"That he is."

Paul's head snapped up to see Daryl leaning against the bannister. He'd changed into more comfortable clothing. Or maybe it was because he wasn't wearing his one-winged vest.

"May I?" the hunter gestured to the couch. Paul nodded as Dog shuffled slightly to let his master sit.

"Hell of a close call out there."

Paul nodded, although he was almost in a trance. "Can't stop thinking about how close I came to dying."

"It's nuts. People puttin' on walker skin. And why'd they even attack us? They that territorial?"

"Guess so," Paul responded. "And your dog's quick thinking saved my life. I feel like I should go out and find the biggest bag of dog food possible."

Daryl snorted as he rubbed Dog's back. "Well, he loves ya. Since the moment he laid eyes on ya."

"Mmm."

Paul continued petting Dog's head.

"He ain't the only one."

Paul froze. Dog moved his head to encourage Paul to keep petting him. He did so but turned to look at the hunter. What he saw in Daryl's eyes was pure unadulterated love.

"What?" he whispered.

"Seeing ya almost die out there, I figured I owe ya the truth 'bout why I stay away. Scared mostly. Not used ta feelin' things. Rick was ma brother, Carol a sister. Aaron, a best friend. It took me a while to figure out what ya are to me."

Paul raised his eyebrows. Not only at the confession but at how much Daryl was talking. 

"Tried to deny it, fight against it, but I couldn't. I realized that I loved ya. Almost from the moment I met ya. And 've been an idiot. All these wasted years. Thought I'd have time to come ta terms but tonight proved that anything can happen anytime. Being out in the woods was easier."

Paul's mind was boggled. "Easier than what?"

"Takin' a chance that I was wrong. Never had no one. Only had Merle growin' up. My daddy was a piece of shit if I ever met one. Rick was the first one ta believe in me. He never judged me, even though he knew early on that I-- that I's gay."

Paul took in a deep breath, blinking rapidly to clear the tears from his eyes. 

"'M sorry I waited so long to say anything."

Paul's heart clenched at the forlorn look on Daryl's face. 

"Dog, down."

Immediately, Dog hopped off the couch and laid down across the room. Paul scooted closer to Daryl, slid his hands up the man's face and kissed him hard on the mouth. Daryl let out a surprised whimper, quickly returning the kiss.

After a few moments, Paul pulled back to look into the hunter's eyes. "It's never too late." He kissed Daryl again, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth. 

Moments later, Paul abruptly stood up, grabbing Daryl's hand and pulling him to the adjacent room. Before he closed the door, he told Dog to guard it.

Paul turned to Daryl, his eyes all over the man's face. "If you have any doubts, you better turn around and leave now, because I won't be able to stop myself. I've wanted you for so long."

Daryl's eyes lit up, hope filling his face. "Just told ya that I love ya, why would I leave now?"

Paul kissed Daryl again, hands on his face and tugging at his hair before pulling back slightly. "I love you too."

Daryl's eyes teared up, Paul could see it. He didn't even try to hide it, just captured Paul's mouth, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's neck. Their tongues collided, wrapping around each other's like snakes. They continued for endless minutes, before Daryl pulled back. 

"I've been wantin' this for so long. Now get your clothes off and get on the bed."

Paul's cock, already hard in his pants, jumped at the dominate sound of Daryl's voice. He moved to obey, quickly removing his clothes, his dick standing out from his body, pulsing and red. Once he was naked, he reached up to pull his hair from the bun it was in before climbing on the bed, laying back to watch Daryl.

"Mmm, ya look so good, Paul. Can't wait to taste ya."

Paul whined deep in his chest, then whimpered as Daryl began removing his own clothing. His scarred chest came into view but Daryl didn't shy away or try to hide the marks. When he dropped his pants, Paul was pleased to see he had gone commando, his cock just as hard as Paul's own. With a smirk, Daryl climbed up on the bed, like a tiger stalking his prey. He dipped his head to let his tongue slide up the length of Paul's dick.

"Oh God!"

"Not God, not at all. I could be, if you want. I could be everything to ya."

"Jesus," Paul moaned, his head falling back onto the bed. He'd never heard such words from the usually stoic hunter.

When Daryl stopped moving, Paul looked back at him. He wrapped a hand around Paul's hard dick, pumping him slowly, his mouth lowering to take the tip into his mouth. Paul let out a harsh groan at the feeling.

"Holy sh–"

Paul broke off when Daryl abruptly removed his hand and lowered his mouth down to the root of his dick, sucking hard.

"Nguh! Fuck, oh God!"

Daryl then pulled off, his hand returning to its previous action.

"Like that? Ain't got no gag reflex. I'll swallow ya down another time. I gotta fuck ya this time."

Paul moaned again as he reached into his nightstand for the lube he kept there. He tossed it to Daryl, who then laid down on the bed between his legs, trailing his tongue down over the man's sack. He pushed Paul's legs up, exposing his hole, gently tonguing at the winking hole, while he flicked open the lube and coated his fingers. He pulled his tongue out, introducing his fingers, pushing one finger in to the knuckle. 

"Oh my god Daryl! More!"

"Patience. I've waited years for this, darlin'. I want this ta last."

Paul's toes nearly curled from the low sultry rumble of Daryl's voice. He'd never heard anything so decadent in all his life. 

"We've got forever, Daryl. We've got tomorrow, and the next day, and– oh shit! Right there!– the day after that. I want forever with you, Daryl. Please! Please fuck me! Ohhhhh...."

Daryl eyed Paul, shock, lust and love on his face. Paul was right. They had forever now. He rose up to his knees and grabbed the lube again, coating himself before leaning down over Paul. He tapped his cock against Paul's hole, just giving the other man a tease, before slowly pushing himself in, inch by agonizing inch until he was fully embedded in the man. He laid on top of his love, hands going through his sweaty hair as he dropped kissed over the man's cheeks, lips, anywhere he could reach.

"I love ya, Paul. So much."

Paul's eyes again teared up as his hands roamed over the hunter's shoulders. "I love you baby. Please, show me how much."

Daryl's eyes nearly rolled back into his head at Paul's words. He rose up onto his elbows and braced himself to start thrusting into his man. Slowly at first, to make sure Paul was ready for it, then faster until the sound of slapping flesh was loud in the room. Paul wrapped his legs around Daryl's hips, moaning loudly as Daryl covered his mouth with hot kisses.

Endless minutes passed as Paul's moans filled the air along with Daryl's groans, both men panting. Paul's moans rose higher when Daryl's cock nailed his prostate on every thrust, his channel squeezing the hunter's dick. 

"I'm gonna cum, oh god, Daryl! Love you!"

Paul cried out as he spurted between them, his channel now spasming on Daryl's cock. He managed two more thrusts before he bottomed out and came deep inside his lover. He continued to thrust, but more slowly, to draw out every spasm. 

Paul lowered his legs as Daryl pulled out of him, turning to flop onto his back next to his man. Several minutes passed, their breathing slowly returning to normal before Daryl grabbed a cloth to wipe both their stomachs clean. Then he pulled the scout to him, wrapping his arms around the man, kissing him tenderly on the head.

"Love ya too darlin'."

With another kiss to Paul's mouth, Daryl reached down to pull a blanket over them as they fell into a sated sleep.


End file.
